Systems and methods herein generally relate to workflows that operate through graphic user interfaces of multifunction devices (e.g., printing and scanning devices).
Often, computerized workflows are created by programmers to allow users to perform multiple functions with just a single instruction. For example, workflows can combine activities of scanners and printers. There are several ways to initiate workflows from a multifunction device (MFD) that may include a scanner and a printer. Many workflows may be included with the MFD and be accessible from the MFD user interface (e.g., workflow/network scanning). Additionally, many modern devices have the capability to extend/enhance the user interface by adding new capabilities; for example, some devices make it possible to add new services to the MFD user interface that appear as buttons/icons in the user interface, but in reality are web applications (sometimes referred to as “apps”) hosted not on the device, but on a network accessible server. Typically, each service/workflow requires a custom built application that must be tailored to a specific workflow and device. Tools attempt to simplify the process of writing an app but do not address the one app per workflow problem.